L'hôpital devient un lieux d'aveux
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Comme à chaque fois, Izuku se retrouve blesser lors d'un combat et il va à l'hôpital se faire soigner. Cette fois-là, il n'est pas tout seul là-bas. Serait-il temps de dire certaines choses ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouvel OS sur Shouto et Izuku !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je m'inspire du manga et de l'épisode 19 de l'anime.**

 **Même si j'aime beaucoup Izuku et Katsuki, je préfère Izuku avec Todoroki. ^^**

 **Je vais peut-être faire une suite à cet OS, même si j'avoue que le moment shopping dans le manga m'inspire !**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent mes histoires sur Assassination Classroom, vous savez comment je fonctionne. ^^**

 **Le manga ne m'appartient pas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Le petit moment de l'hôpital_

 _[Point de vue Shouto]_

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que je suis à l'hôpital de Hosu avec Lida et Izuku. Le délégué et moi n'avons pas de trop grande blessure, mais Izuku est bien plus amoché que nous, ce qui me fait un peu culpabiliser pour ne pas l'avoir assez couvert durant le combat contre Stain.

Le troisième jour, Lida retourna chez lui le matin pour se reposer. Il ne restait plus que Midoriya et moi. Notre chambre était aussi silencieuse que possible. Mon compagnon regardait les dernières infos sur son téléphone, quant à moi je regardais le paysage à travers la fenêtre à ma gauche.

Mes pensées se bousculaient toutes en même temps dans mon esprit, toute à propos de ce que j'ai ressenti durant le combat. J'y décelait la peur, l'adrénaline et un fort sentiment de protection. Étrangement j'avais plus peur pour Izuku que pour moi. Le sentiment de protection venait sûrement des blessés que nous devions sauvés, mais au fond de moi je sentais que ce n'était pas la pleine vérité.

Je détourne mon regard de la fenêtre pour finalement observer mon camarade. Je remarque les différentes teintes de vert dans ses cheveux, ses taches de rousseur formant un losange, la lueur qui brille dans ses grands yeux verts, sa main striés de cicatrice due à notre combat durant le tournoi.

Mon cœur se serra en regardant sa main … Par ma faute, il a abusé sur son alter pour m'encourager à utiliser les flammes, à passer au-dessus de mon lien de parenté. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi. Dans quel but avait-il fait ça ? Je devais lui demander.

\- Midoriya ?

\- Hmm ? Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran.

\- Pourquoi m'avais-tu encouragé durant le tournoi ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire.

Il verrouilla son écran et le posa sur sa table de chevet et il posa son regard sur moi. Ses yeux possédaient une toute autre lueur.

\- Eh bien … Il se gratte l'arrière de sa tête, signe qu'il était gêné. Tu m'avais raconté une partie de ton histoire durant le tournoi et te voir autant bloqué juste à cause de ton père me semblait injuste. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'imposes des chaînes inexistantes. Tu mérites de vivre comme tu l'entends Todoroki. Son regard avait fini par se poser sur moi, étrangement ses joues devinrent rosées.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé ce jour-là. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres formèrent un sourire, chose qui est devenu rare chez moi.

\- Euh … Bin … D-de rien Todoroki. Il se gratta à nouveaux sa nuque.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons passer les formalités et nous appeler par nos prénoms, Izuku. Il devint soudain encore plus rouge qu'au début.

\- S-si tu le désires, Shouto.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, nous avons parlés de tout et de rien, il m'arrivait aussi de faire un peu d'humour, chose aussi rare que mes sourire, mais j'avoue que je préfère ceux de Izuku, ils sont très beaux. Je le laissais parler comme bon lui semblait, cela me permettait d'observer son visage avec toutes les émotions possibles, il ne m'a jamais semblait aussi beau que maintenant. Je n'écoutais plus jusqu'au moment où une question inattendue fit son apparition.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un Shouto ? Ses yeux semblaient tristes ou prévoyants, c'était étrange.

\- Euh … Je ne sais pas, et toi ? Il sembla surpris à l'entente de ma réponse.

\- Oui …. Je l'entendis à peine car son murmure était aussi léger qu'une brise d'été.

\- Tu es d'accord pour me dire l'identité de cette personne ? Je sentais mon cœur se serrait soudainement, comme si j'avais peur moi aussi de sa réponse.

\- Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à moi, c'est plus l'inverse … Ahaha. Son rire n'était pas joyeux, mais plutôt mélancolique.

\- Dis-moi s'il est dans notre classe.

\- Oui. Il évitait mon regard, j'avais une idée sur l'identité mais je devais poser une dernière question. Alors je me lève de mon lit pour approcher mon visage du sien. Je voyais ses rougeurs s'accentuer de plus en plus, son souffle devint rapide et ses yeux s'agrandir.

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en fermant les yeux, me laissant envahir par les émotions et les sensations. Izuku mit quelques secondes à me répondre et ma théorie se confirma. Mon cœur en était tellement heureux que je compris tout de suite que j'aimais le petit Midoriya.

Nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre, le manque d'air nous brûlait les poumons. Mon futur petit-ami n'osait pas me regardait dans les yeux, je pris son visage en coupe et je le force à me regarder droit dans les yeux, ces derniers étaient décidés à rester baissés.

\- Izuku, regarde-moi s'il-te-plait. Il hésita un petit instant et il me fixa.

\- Shouto, je … Sa voix s'est éteint d'un seul coup, je voyais des larmes dévalait ses joues comme une cascade. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était dans cet état-là.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu n'es pas heureux que je sois amoureux de toi ?

\- C-ce n'est pas ça Shouto. Evidemment que je suis heureux de sortir avec toi, mais je … Je me rends compte de ce que cela implique d'être avec t-toi quand je repense à notre combat contre S- Stain. J'aimerai te dire tant de chose mais je ne peux pas, je l'ai promis ! Par-pardonne-moi Shouto ! Il pleura, il hurla comme si son cœur lui était arraché. Je ne comprenais pas pour quoi il s'était mis dans de tel état, mais je n'ai pas voulu insister.

\- Shhh …. Ça va aller Izuku, je suis là. Je m'assis derrière lui et je le pris dans mes bras, le berçant doucement tout en déposant des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne, lui laissant le temps de se calmer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses pleures cessèrent et il reprit une respiration un peu plus calme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois pleurait, mais de cette manière jamais. Je voulais qu'il m'en dise plus, mais j'avais peur de briser le début de notre relation. J'attends qu'il parle de lui-même, espérant qu'il en dirait plus.

\- Je suis désolé Shouto, j'aimerai vraiment tout te raconter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Izuku, tu me raconteras ça un jour.

Sur ces mots, Shouto posa à nouveaux ses lèvres sur son bien aimé, lui assurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra le jour où il lui dira tout. Pour le moment, ils devaient profités qu'ils soient seuls pour passer du temps ensemble.

 _Le plus important, c'est qu'ils s'aiment._

* * *

 **Voici la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review.**

 **Le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction arrivera bientôt, peut-être cette semaine.**

 **Bisous tout le monde !**


End file.
